


A new unexpected life

by Atiz57



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiz57/pseuds/Atiz57
Summary: You were a kitten who lost her family in a storm. Luckily a street dog of London had found you, and tried to help find your litter. But as the search took you to the countryside an accident took place leaving you alone until Pluto the Phantomhive's guard dog found you.





	1. Prologue

You adored him, the one who saved and took care of you. The two of you were the greatest of friends. Even though you weren't the same species. Yes you were a small (H/C) kitten while your protector was an old albino shepherd but dew to the muck and grime of the London streets his coat had a grayish tinge to it. But he never let you get to dirty, whenever he saw that your coat of (long/short) fur was getting a dusty look to it, he’d pick you up by the scruff of your neck and take you back home to clean you up. Your home wasn't much, just a pile of planks leaning against a crate with a dirty old blanket draped over it. But as long as you were by his side then everything was ok. The day had started like it always did. You’d be awoken by a small nudge under the cheek, not wanting to wake up just yet you rolled to face the other way. Hearing a huff behind you, you peeked an eye open to look behind you. “It's time to get up kitten.” He had said in a low rumble of a growl nuzzling the back of your head to wake you up more. Turning back around you stretched and yawned “Morning Dog”. Getting up you followed the shepherd out of the alley way to you resided in. “What are we going to do today?” You mewed walking under the shepherd. Glancing below himself to look at you. “Well it hasn't been long since the storm. It's possible your mother may still be looking for you.” He said panting from the heat of the day. Blinking at that you looked up at the male then thought of your true family. Slowing to a stop as you thought, you never actually saw your mother or siblings dew to your eyes still being closed at the time. But you knew your mother had a very beautiful voice and lots of brothers and sisters because they were all loud and didn't bother with personal space. Turning to look at you as you looked to be lost in thought the canine walked back to you and took you by the scruff before going to the river side he had saved you from drowning. Putting you down and looking along the bank he spotted a shabby Tom cat lazing around on a trash bin not to far away. Not wanting to scare away the feline you were picked up again and brought over. Blinking back into reality you looked up at the albino then to where he was heading. Hearing a splash of a puddle the Tom cat opened his eyes to nearly jump out of his skin. “What de bloody ell is a must doin anywhere er!” The cat hissed fur already fluffing up. Putting you down “I'm just here to find this kit's mother. Have you seen or heard a mother looking for it's lost baby?” The shepherd barked sitting down and nudging you with his nose. Curling up into a ball at the sight of the Tom cat as he took a long look at you. Calming a little at the sight of you “Whas in it for me then?” The cat growled eyeing the shepherd wearily. Following the cat's movements you backed behind your caretakers front paws. Not bothering to watch the alley cat circling him “How about not being tossed in the river?” He said growling at the cat that stopped in front of him. Looking at the dog in front of him then thinking threw his options. “I haven't seen or heard a mother cat looken for her kid. Not at this end of London anyway.” The cat grunted jumping back onto the garbage bins. Laying back down and yawning out “Go try de countryside. I heard something about a missing kitten up there, now could you take your ugly mug outa here you're messing with my nap.” He yawned again as he fell asleep. Blinking “Really? Is it far away?” You asked looking up as you were picked up bit the scruff, “Yes it is. With how tiny you are it’ll take a few hours. Just hang tight we’ll be there in a bit.” He panted out as he took off at full speed toward the countryside. Watching as everything passed in a blur of people, buildings and carriages into more of a green is color. Slowing to a quick walk before stopping. After letting you down the shepherd laid down in a panting mess. “Dog, was it really that far?” You mewed licking his head. Glancing at you for a bit to catch his breath and moving his head to wrap his jaws gently around your middle then getting up. “Yeah it was far. Now back to business, find your litter.” He said with a huff as he looked around. Looking around as well as the sent of the air gave you a feeling of familiarity. You closed your eyes and continued to sniff the air. Watching you and walking along the dirt road until you turned your head a bit. Following your small movements until he came to an old abandoned house. Putting you down before sniffing around area the shepherd found an entrance to it. Opening your eyes widen you were out down you followed after the canine. Looking around you noticed round or rectangular lines on the walls along with a few scuff marks on the floor near the front door. “Seems like the family moved. Damn judging by the smell still hanging around they hadn't left to long ago, maybe a day or two.” He growled out before taking you by the scruff and leaving the building. Following the road down into a forested area, hoping to come across another house the sheppard kept his ears alert for any sounds. Stopping at the sound of children playing, you were put down to follow behind the grayish looking dog as he neared the growing sound of yelling and laughter as the trees thinned. Coming out of the trees and ducking down in a large bush. Watching through the leaves and branches you saw that it was a group of humans of near seven in total all various sizes. Smiling to yourself “A mother and father, two sons, two daughters and a baby in the arms of her mother having a small picnic! Can we have a picnic to? I can the fisherman to give some fish like always! It could be fun!” You purred happily at the thought of food and fun. Eyeing them wearily “Let's leave I smell something metallic near them.” the grayed canine said growling a bit and backing away only to step on a sharp thorn. In which made him give out a pained yelp. Flinching at the sound you were quickly picked as a large bang sounded. You had a small glimpse of the family as the mother looked horrified as the shepherd ran from the group fleeting group. “What was that sound? It was so loud!” You mewed this your ears drawn back to stop the slight ringing. Not getting an answer you looked up to see a pained expression in your friends eyes. “Stop running you're hurting yourself! There's a hill coming up slow down! Hey-” you weren't able to finish your words because you were tumbling down the hill alongside the shepherd who lost his hold on you. Crashing threw shrubbery, bushes and nearly missing trees by a whiskers fraction. You came to a stop at the bottom. Crying out in pain you opened your eyes to see your companion lying still on his side nearly ten passes away from you. Getting to your paws you stumbled your way next to his side. “Hey why didn't you stop? That really hurt.” You mewed out pawing at your protectors muzzle. Waiting for an answer you felt his temperature falling. “Are you cold? Is that why you're not answering me? Dog?” You asked using your front paws on his nose to move him a bit. Getting no answer you squeezed between his forelegs to lay by his chest. Snuggling into his side you got a whiff of something irony. Looking up at the dog you loved “I’ll try and keep you warm, okay? You just, just rest for a bit. Everything's gonna be okay soon, right?” you cried out as dark clouds started to roll in.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storms are cold, help can be hard to find. And giving bad news will never be pleasant to any one.

It was a normal afternoon for Pluto. he had lazed around the garden, scorched trees, and chased Mey Rin and Baldroy until Finny took hold of his leash and ended up choking him. Huffing at the memory he turned into his human form and went into the manner forgetting to put on clothes. Using his nose Pluto found his target and started to whine and whimper to get his supposed owner's attention. Sighing Sebastian turned to glare at the demon hound. "Pluto the young master is having guests over shortly. You have to stay outside." He said in a calm but threatening voice. Whining more and moving back as Sebastian grabbed the back of his collar and dragged Pluto back outside." I had the other servants build you a dog house to keep you out of the rain. If you are good there will be a treat for you later, now stay." He said gesturing to the dog house. Turning back into his dog form, Pluto entered the his new dog house to test the feel of it when something caught his nose. Turning in that direction (Smells like blood. Some idiot must have fallen.) Pluto thought following his nose as the sun started to be blocked by clouds. As he drew closer to the smell small hiccuping could be heard. Raising his head and stopping as the smell of a cat also mixed with the scent causing Pluto scowled (That best not be a stupid cat giving birth. Master would have a field day and ignore me.) He thought as a growl left his throat as he turned away from the scent and headed back to his dog house to avoid being rained on. Not far from where Pluto left, you were still tucked under your savoirs for limbs trying to warm him up. "H-hey it it's getting darker out, you you should wake up. Why why don't we go home? And tr-try again tomorrow?" You hiccuped using one of your paws to push on his chest trying to wake him up. Shaking with both fear and coldness, when you heard a low growl somewhere close by, causing you to squeak and turn your head into the warm spot you made in the albino's fur. Waiting until you couldn't hear the growl anymore you peaked out just as is it started to rain. Whimpering a bit you tried to stay out of the rain by tucking yourself closer to your companion. As the rain came down harder you looked up to see that the albino was being pelted by the rain. Crawling from under him you thought that maybe someone would help wake you savoir up from his heavy slumber. Shivering as you wobbled your way through the wind and rain, you saw a gray building coming into view. Walking slower as you left the underbrush you came upon a garden of sorts. "U-um hello? I-I need h-help!" You mewed trying to get anyone's attention. Crawling further into the garden, you continued to try and get help until you came to a very large building with an arch as the opening. Hearing a growl coming from the inside you backed away as a very large dog came out. Gulping “I-I’m s-sorry for b-bothering you. I jus just need help waking u-up my f-friend!” You whimpered curling up as the unknown canine towered over you. “I'm gonna give you the count of three to get the hell outta here cat.” Pluto growled getting ready to chase you. Shakily stepping back “P-please I-I need help!” 1 “I just!” 2 “A-a little! 3 “No!” You screamed running from the hound that now chased you. Running as both rain and tears streamed down your fur you ran back to your savoir as fast as you could. Breaking through the brush you jumped over your companion hoping that he would wake up and save you. Coming to a complete stop when he saw you hide behind a dead dog, Pluto recognized the familiar scent from earlier. (Wait the scent from earlier was from this guy bleeding out, the hell?!) He thought looking over your hero’s form with a stunned look. Watching as you peeked from behind the dead male. “H-he won't w-wake up. I-I was just, just trying to g-get help for him. H-he’s all I've g-got since I-I lost m-my family!” You cried closing your eyes and burrowing your head into the Shepard's neck. Grimsing at your sad display and feeling a tad bit guilty for chasing you. Pluto looked away and shifted his weight from paw to paw as you continued to cry. “Aye, uh kid. Sorry for being the bearer of bad news. But um your uh friend there ain't gonna be getting up anytime soon. He’s kinda dead, he bled out judging from the uh smell in the air.” Pluto whined out sitting down and continued to watch you from the corner of his eye as the information slowly sunk in. Ears flattening against your head as large tears flowed down your face “N-no th-that can't be be tr-true! He s-said he’d pro-pro-protect me fr-fr-from any harm! He can't be dead!” You screamed jumping in front of the canine and shaking your head. Groaning at your words and closing his eyes “Kid he’s gone. You sticking with him is just sad let him rest. Just get out here and go home.” Pluto huffed getting up and leaving you alone as you shook with frustration and from the rain that continued to beat down on you. Breathing heavily, you looked to the ground then at your savoir. Moving to his face you have a small look to the top of his nose. (If this is really goodbye, just know that you were the best dog in the world to me.) You thought resting your forehead on his before turning away and walking up the hill the two of you came from to try and head home.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being sick sucks to anyone so maybe getting food may help that is until you were taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! And I enjoy hearing from you readers! So please comment and tell me how I did on this chapter, please!

Everything hurt, and felt hot and really cold at the same time. Whimpering in pain you rolled over and curled into yourself in your old shared home in the alley. You opened your eyes just before your head jerked back with a sneeze. Letting a few tears slip as you remembered your companion (Why’d it have to be like this? Your weren't supposed to leave me alone.) You thought forcing yourself up to find something to eat. Wobbling out of the alley and out onto the bustling street you made your way slowly to a small shop that normally gave you food. Sitting by the back door and waiting for the nice old lady to come out you had a sneezing attack that lasted for nearly a good minute. Sniffling a bit you licked your paw and brushed it over your head to try and make yourself a little more presentable. Hearing the door open you let out a small mewl and tried to act cute. Hearing the elderly lady aw at you, tail swaying you leaned into her hand as she lightly petted your head “I haven't seen ya in awhile lil one. Where have ya been, huh? And where's yer guardian too? He’s never let ya out his sight before. Oh, wait a minute are ya sick lil babydoll?” She asked a bit worriedly standing up quickly and turned back to her shop “I know, why don't I get ya a bit of milk hmm? Maybe that'd help make ya feel better.” She said as the door closed behind her, blinking a couple of times before sneezing again you whimpered in pain as the shaking of your head caused the small headache to worsen a bit. “Ow why does it hurt so much? Am I gonna die from this?” You asked yourself bowing your head a little as the elderly woman opened the back door. Looking up at her you eyed the small bowl with the white liquid and mewd. As she was putting the bowl down you rubbed up against her skirts before drinking the milk and enjoying the attention she was giving you.Hearing her stand you looked up to see her sad face “It's a shame really lil one. You seem to be my only customer nowadays, and I can't afford to keep my lil shop open any more. I just hope that Mr. Phantomhive will take good care of this old place.” She said patting the door frame. Licking your lips you felt a bit sorry for the nice lady that'd been giving you food. Rubbing yourself on her skirt again in an effort to comfort her you let out a small purr that stretched at the back of your throat. Smiling down at you “I wish I could take you home lil one but I can't trust my grandson not to hurt you. So perhaps Young Phantomhive will take you on as a kind hearted young man.” She said petting you until a bell was heard from inside the shop. Feeling her softly pick you up, you felt a napkin being run over your eyes “Let's see if that him shall we? If so I outta class you up a tad bit.” The elderly woman said walking to the front of the shop after tucking handkerchief back into her pocket. Blinking a few times you were met with three men in front of you. “Ah, you must be Ciel Phantomhive I presume?” She asked looking down at a small well dressed boy with an eye patch over his right eye. “Yes I am, and these two men with me is my butler Sebastian and bodyguard Pluto. You must be Mrs.Scott the owner of this establishment.” Ciel said gesturing to a Raven haired man who hasn't taken his eyes off you then a long grayish haired gentleman who seemed surprised to see you. Unable to hold back the sneeze any longer you mewled in pain when you were suddenly taken from Mrs.Scotts arms. “This is a crime! Letting such a small and fragile beauty fall ill!” The man known as Sebastian said cradling you close to his cheek while lightly pushing into your paw making your small claws out. “Sebastian put that cat down this instant! You know as well as I do I'm allergic to felines!” Ciel yelled tapping his cane angrily. “But master, look at her! Such beautiful (fur/color) and she has such sparing (E/C) eyes that can capture any soul! All to fall ill? She must be taken care of!” The raven haired gentleman said folding you above himself to look at you closely. Hearing a chuckle from the elderly woman “Ah, a cat lover are ya? Well this lil gal don't belong to me, she's just a stay that I feed whenever she and her dog guardian stop by. Though I haven't seen him around her taday. I hope nothins happened to im. He’s all she got from what I've seen.” She said lightly petting you. Turning back to the earl, “Now then shall we get down ta business? I got all the papers ready to hand over my shop. I just want ya to keep her as is and no fancy shmancy remodelin, ya hear? My husband and I build this place from the ground up with our own two hands.” She said laying a stack of papers down on the counter before putting her hands on her hips. Hearing a small growl you looked up to the long haired man as he stole you from Sebastian who was holding you, holding you by the stomach and upper chest to look you in the eyes as he ran out of the shop. “ You actually live in London? And you walked all the here in the rain? Well no damn wonder you got sick!” Pluto barked before taking you by the scruff in his mouth as he began to run on all fours. “W-who a-are you?!” You asked curling a bit in fright.


End file.
